Bonds
by SkiesEagle
Summary: Alfred has lost his chance to avoid his betrayal to his family when he realizes what he did was wrong. He tried to mental call to his family but only steer away from him and never help him. 500 years later, he gave up his life and stay in prison forever to lead him to starve to death. His last thought to wish to have a second chance. FACE family *Wingtalia/Omegaverse*
1. Prologue

**Summary:** **Alfred has lost his chance to avoid his betrayal to his family when he realizes what he did was wrong. He could only wish to give a second chance. He tried to mental call to his family but only steer away from him and never help him. Alfred could only hope to clear his name.** **500 years later, he gave up his life and stay in prison forever to lead him to starve to death. His last thought to wish to have a second chance. What he didn't know that his wish has been heard...**** **Wingtalia/O** **megaverse** **** *My OCs from** **Hetalia: Guardians of the 50 States***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own my OCs. Please enjoy reading and this is my first Hetalia story. Feedbacks are welcome. Flames will be removed from the reviews.**

 **XXXX XXXX**

 **Bonds**

 **Prologue**

The night is high in the sky, several owls were hooted, hidden in the tree with glowing eyes. In the middle of the forest, a large grey building surrounded by the high grey wall with several spikes on top. The several guards were on patrol to keep watch on sight if one criminal get stupid enough to escape. Although, criminal was already asleep in the dead of the night.

At the deepest prison where the dangerous criminals held, there aren't many criminals in the deepest prison since some of them were executed.

Except, one person who isn't sleeping, still living in the dark deepest prison. The atmosphere fills with sorrow and loneliness. The alone prisoner lay on the floor helplessly and weak. He has a short grey hair with one single cowlick which seems to wither, and his feathery ears droop that fit his mood. He has one dull blue eye on the right while other it has a long scar across his left eye being blind hidden underneath by his hair. He wore a dirty brown shirt and black ruined pant with a hole that let out his long grey tail with a large white feather tip. He has no shoes and his large wings are greyish. One on his left cover his body, trying to cloth for warmth while his right wing is…

...broken. His right wing is broken beyond repair. He couldn't move his right wing but he can feel the pain so much. Just like his right arm that is broken…

He was very hungry and weak. He feels so cold and lonely.

He wished to go back in time to change it but he couldn't.

But then 'that' day, where the day he had changed it ruins him.

He should have listened to his father. He should not have to be so jealous of his brother. He should not have hurt his mother. And he should...should not have to…

...betrayed of his family.

' _Mother...Father...I am so sorry…'_ , he whimpered.

He look up the light from the jail window with sadness. He couldn't move anymore since both of his legs are too broken to stand. Plus, he was dying and only left about five years to live. It has been five hundred years, he was stuck in prison with no knowledge how life has been changed from outside.

' _Mattie…'_ he thought of his younger brother the longest. He wants to see his brother, how much it means to him. And how much his family means to him.

He wishes to go back and change his life but he couldn't because it have been too late. He was exiled from Kirkland family by exposed of his shame.

He sobbing in tears in emotionally and curl himself small.

' _I wish to have second chance…'_ he thought.

He was longing for loving his parents, loving his brother and having a family. But now, he had given up his desires. He knew he will never have a second chance. His life is getting too short.

He lay on the floor in silence, trying to sleep. Unable to help himself to overcome the cold, he starts shivering.

Unknown to him, underneath his dirty shirt, there an old large locket hang around his neck starting to grow in golden light…

 **Author's notes:**

 **This is my first yaoi story and I never even bother to post it until now. I usually keep this as a secret for my own reading. I would put this as sort of like 'One shot' but not really. I am nervous how it goes but I want you guys to tell me to see how it goes.** **Hetalia: Guardians of the 50 States will be on hold until December 11th afterward. I will post more chapters on the way since it only five chapters. It will be posting one time a day until it done.**

 **Leave a comment and enjoy reading.**


	2. Ch 1 - Brotherly Love Arc - Matthew PT 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own my OCs. Please enjoy reading and this is my first Hetalia story. Feedbacks are welcome. Flames will be removed from the reviews.**

 **xxxx xxxx**

 **Brotherly Love Arc**

 **Chapter 1 - Matthew**

Somewhere in the mountain, there a deeply hidden cave that lights up all over the cave. A young man with ponytail sat quietly with meditation. His large red wings cloth him from lightening candle. His red tail feather with black feather tip lay down on the floor. He wears a red and orange robe and a black pant with red shoe sandal. His name is Yao Wang, a Phoenix Healer, and Wish Maker.

Suddenly, he felt a connection of the faraway call. His eyes snapped open, showing his wide amber eyes.

"What…?" he mumbled.

He hasn't felt that connection for a long time. He knows that only connection that he felt is…

…' _Wishing desires_ '.

"But how?", he frowned, "The only I can give out my Wishing Feathers for every 100 years. But this isn't yet 100th year! So who..?"

Then he felt it. He knew whose connection belongs to. He felt a fury about the very same person who mistreats his family. He growled at the connection and decide to take a peek look.

"I need to know how he got those. I thought I took it from him, aru.", he took an orb out of his packet and begin to use his power to find the connection.

He waited a few minutes and an image from the orb starting to appear. He look carefully at the picture and saw something he never thought of seeing him again. Needless to say, the person he sees looks so...pitiful.

He stares his client and felt like long hours how the person looks so weak. He narrowed his eyes at him. He knows how to look past at the mask. He took to preview the person's feeling.

He wasn't prepared to have so many emotions and memories from the person filling him more than once. He manages to overcome his painful headache. He could list of the emotions from his client.

 _Despair_ \- He saw his client's twin brother get much attention from his parents after his mischief behavior before the day he became a different person. Yao now knew why his client did. His client went through the trouble trying to get his parent attention but he has yet unlocked his natural gift.

 _Shame_ \- Yao knew what his client did in the past was uncalled for and he deserved it. Which he was glad his client is in jail. However, he felt that his client's punishment is too much. Being imprisoned for 500 is still too much as he thought of it. Plus, he was in shock to see his client was in jailed such a young age! He is starting to wonder how his client went to prison in the first place? He would have to find out sooner or later.

 _Sorrow_ \- Yao can see his client's memories that his twin brother and his mother hate him. His client's father seems to be very disappointed to him and give him a cold shoulder and his uncles are sheer clear from him and threatened him if come close to his mother or his twin brother. He cringes at their words how much it hurt his client deeply.

 _Longing_ \- Yao can felt client's desire longing for the family and be having his own children. But then, his client had lost his chance and left alone forever.

 _Heartbroken_ \- Yao watches his client had cast his family name to exile by his entire family. Client's twin brother told him he isn't his brother anymore which makes client cried in despair. He watches how his client struggled to survive in the wild before being caught by the police. Yao narrows his eyes. His client's memories had stopped there and some of the client's memories are missing the gap timeline. Yao would have to look into that later.

 _Resign_ \- Yao starting to dread at his client's emotion. Resign can mean anything, but his client resign is to give up his will to live.

It would means if his client dies without happiness from his client's wish, then all the living spring would stop growing in the next 100 years. It would create a chaos for village population. Yao cursed at this situation. He cannot destroy his client's wish until his wish is complete.

He hesitated to know but his curiously get better of him. He look deeper at his client's emotion and eyes wide what his client's resign for. His client's heart desires are having his family to give him a second chance and comfort with love. Sadly, his client gave up his desires. He doesn't have much to live for and only he can do is give up his life.

Yao look at his client with pity and sighed. He across his arms to his chest for a deep thought. Since he cannot dissolve his client's wish to only to move forward. However, he would have to set up carefully with a plan or otherwise it could turn failure if his client's wish does not successful.

' _Mmm….What to do? What to do?_ ' Yao was thinking.

He would ask his client's uncles to care for him but alas they are quite stubborn like his mother. So, having involved with his client's uncles is out.

He could offer his client's father for helping him but see how his client ignoring his father in the past does not help much to gain attention back to his son and plus his client insult his father too much in the past also. Yao sighed at his idea of having his client's father to involved. So that idea is out, too.

Yao does not need to add for his client's mother because there is too much fragment connection to his client after seeing how much it could harm them. Yao dispatch that idea.

His client's soulmate and friends are out. Yao frown because his time is running out for his client's wish that count on of his dying life. He scratched his head in frustration. He tried to find a person who at least does not hate his client.

Yao thought of his client's twin brother. He could have his client's brother to giving his client a second chance. He could sense his client's brother-loving. But the problem is that the hate toward to his client. Yao knew their twin telepathy power is very special. Because of their twin telepathy, they can able to communicate in thought and feeling each other right away. It cannot disconnect it because of their genetic blood they were born with. His client's twin brother's telepathy must have been blocked by magic from either his uncles or his mother. Yao would have to dissolve the block magic since he has no choice but to follow his client's wishes to be filled.

"Well…" Yao stares at the Orb. Watching his client shivering and tired to warm up. "You want a second chance…"

Yao closes his eyes and lets out his voice in a firm,"You caused your brother's life turn miserable, ruining your mother's family name, destroy your father's business and expose your future soulmate's private life. Let's not forget how you ruin my family." then his eyes open in fury.

"I would have ignored your wish and let you in rot jail for all care," Yao growled.

Yao breathes in and sighed. He softens his tone, "Yet, I cannot, aru. Your heart had fill desire a wish and yet you never speak of it. You want to correct your family name, restore your brother's life and your father's business. It means to give up your life on it to restore your family."

He levitates his orb, "Alfred Jones, I will allow to give you a wish, but it will be a long hard road ahead of you." then he dispels the image from the Orb.

"Now then, let's get start then, aru…", Yao rubbing his hands. He began to fill out his idea to plan.

 **xxxx xxxx**

A young avian boy with curly blonde hair with violet eyes. His curly feather ear twitching to alert incoming danger. He flaps his large golden brown wing in the air and his long golden tail with curly tail feather whip gently along the wind. He wears a red cloth on the lower part there a design of polar bear holding with a maple leaf. Around his neck that is attach his red cloth is a fluffy feather around his neck like a scarf and a short brown pant that tie with white ribbon around his hip. His name is Matthew Kirkland, Omega avian or rather...

Matthew ' _Williams_ ' as his name for now...

His family have been shunned by the villagers and hate them. His family tried to get away from the mess and the people have tried to blame them which they have no fault of whoever the idea people made up.

They have been hiding away from the village afar in the forest called 'Great Valley Forest'. They lost their home after the villager burned down. His family has been struggling to find a way to get a new home until one of his uncles got an idea to get a new home.

One that thing he has come to a wish come true: a giant tree house. So, his uncle builds a large tree house that can fit for all his family. He was delighted to have a tree house as his new home.

Which is irony for him because his family is avian. Wonder why people don't do these ideas. Humph.

Anyway, after building his new home, his family had discussed what to plan ahead. His father decided to have him change his last name into 'Williams' in order to prevent from the village's knowing. His family agreed his father's reason, though, they would have been angry but that is only for the safety reason.

His uncles went on hunting for food while his father goes out hunting ingredients for cooking. His father lost his restaurant after what his...

.. _brother_ did to him. Which Matthew hissed at his tragedy memories. He needs to shake off his deeper memory. He doesn't need another depressing part again. He finally arrives home with carrying his two bags of foods. He can't wait to make pancakes again. His familiar, Kumabou...or was it Kumajirou? Erm...Anyway, that grown polar bear is waiting for the food to eat.

"Kuma! I am home!" Matthew shouted and land on the wooden floor.

The polar bear awake from his slumber. He walks toward to his partner. "Food?"

The young avian boy smiled, "Soon, Kuma. I just bought some ingredients that I need. Now I need you to help me to fill out." Which his familiar gladly help him out.

Kumajirou flats out ingredients in order his partner need and put away some foods in storage. Matthew grabs the ingredients and cooked several pancakes with delight of maple slurp. They both eating peacefully.

Later, it late at evening, Kumajirou went to sleep on his large fluffy pillow which Matthew get annoying his familiar still stealing his pillows. Matthew dressed his pajama and flap his wings to fold and lay down to sleep.

"Good night, Kuma..." He murmured.

Both went into deep slumber.

 **xxxx xxxx**

Matthew feels something odd in his mind. Like someone enters his mind and pull him in which he snaps open and surprise. Everything in the field fills with a chinese palace. Red carpet layout nicely, scroll that written in an ancient language, several candle light up everywhere and some odd thing...there a large panda plush on its throne. Weird...

"I apologize for dragging you without your permission but this is urgent."

Matthew turns around and saw a man standing before him. "Yao?"

A Phoenixian smiled, "It has been a while, young eaglet." then his face turns serious, "I need to talk to you."

Matthew tilted with his feather ears twitched, "What is it?"

"It is about your brother, Alfred..."

Matthew teased up. He hasn't heard from his brother since exile. It has been 500 years long. Matthew shaking stood up, "What is this about?"

Yao exhaled, "I need you understand this is a serious matter. Whether you like it or not, this is not only your brother's life but it also depends on the village population."

Before Matthew protest Yao hands up in pause, "Without to complete your brother's wish, this village will lose their crops in the next 100 years Spring."

Matthew wide eyes in shock, "What?!"

"You heard me."

"You want me to fill my brother's wish?" He stares at Yao. "B-But-Augh...What is his wish for?"

Yao look down with grim face. "Yao?" Matthew is afraid to asks.

The Phoenixian sighed, "Tell me. Be honest with me, Matthew." then look up Matthew's eyes."How do you feel about your brother?"

The young avian stood in silence. He shakes his fist in anger. His wings fluff that fit his mood like an angry eagle. "I hate him..." he hissed.

Yao give him a look, "Do you really?"

Matthew paused and slumped, "I really do but I am very wary of him..." he look up and blink in surprise. Huh, there starry stars light up in the sky, "I had always trusted him and love him so much until he ruined my life. I lost my value to trust him and can't even gap to love my brother anymore..."

Yao nodded, "I understand. But what if you give your brother a second chance?" Matthew gives him a disbelief look and Yao sighed, "If you give your brother a chance and fill his wish then the Springs will continue to grow the village's crops."

"Can't you dispel his wish?" Yao groaned at young avian's question.

"If I were to dispel his wish, what will happen to the village, aru?"

Matthew thought back. He recalls his mother told him that the village has been founded back a thousand years ago where the flock trying to find a way to live and grow with crops in during the harsh climate. Hardly ever grow the crops and the people begin to starve until a Phoenixian flock appear and guide them for a wish something only good heart avian people can wish. Though, it only works on children, not adults. But his brother is too old unless...

Matthew slowly wide eye and look at Yao, who nodded. "He is holding a Golden Feather..."

"Yes."

Matthew bit his lip. Golden Feather is very, _very_ special that you can wish more than one time. You can wish five times what you want to anything. Ages wouldn't matter to the Golden Feather. A lot of people would get a hand on it very greedy. However, should a Phoenixian dispel his or her wishes, the whole field of the country will never into Spring until next 500 years. That cause a huge mess of chaos to fix. Which is why Phoenixian is very strict with giving out a Golden Feather. Golden Feather only grew out when young Phoenixian come with adulthood age.

Matthew sighed, "What is my brother's wish?"

Yao closed his eyes, "All your brother wish to have is a second chance."

"That's it?" Yao nodded. "I am not willing to forgive him that."

The old Phoenixian shook his head, "You don't have a choice. You must overcome your hate and give him a time a chance. Same with your family." Yao narrowed. He can feel his magic is dimming. Time is running out. "I don't have time to explain in details about your brother until next time we meet."

Matthew felt his mind is starting to waking up and the palace dissolved.

"Oh!" Matthew look at him before his body dissolved, "Your brother is in prison. In which places, I do not know. Have your soulmate know about your brother's whereabouts, aru!"

 **xxxx xxxx**

Matthew groaned and slowly stood up. He rubbing his eyes and starched his arms and wings out. Then he recalls his dream and groans with hands cover his face. He didn't want to forgive his brother for the mess he made but he needs to save his homeland from falling out.

He stares at the wall. "Should I forgive him? Even he caused my whole family to suffer?"

He sat on the bed for couple minutes and decide to get out of the bed. He took a quick shower and dressed up in a hurry. He grabs his leftover pancakes to eat and need to make a call. Matthew suddenly blushed at Yao's last word. Maple.

He would need to call Gilbert Beilschmidt.

 **Author's notes**

 **Leave a comment and enjoy reading.**


	3. Ch 2 - Brotherly Love Arc - Matthew PT 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own my OCs. Please enjoy reading and this is my first Hetalia story. Feedbacks are welcome. Flames will be removed from the reviews.**

 **xxxx xxxx**

 **Brotherly Love Arc**

 **Matthew Part 2**

Several men fly rapidly away from the stores and rob away with the bunch of packs fill with jewelry and gold. Honestly, they should be happy but instead...

...they are being chased by _Police Air Force_.

Police Air Force is strictly very well trained. They can take down on any avian with their swift wings. Doesn't matter what kind of avian they are because they are brutal against the criminals. They have their passion to swear their oath to protect their home and their families. Never allow the villains or traitors harm to their village. If the criminals _dare_ to harm the families...

..they are going to face their death wish.

The leader of the flock nervously tried to lose their trails but the Air Force is soon catching them up. And soon one of Air Force men flip his wing swiftly and soon above of the thief and slam the thief by a strong force. The thief cried out loud and fell into dirt street, complete knockout.

There are six left and one of them is down. Air Force is taking advance to the enemy of the flock. One by one, all the thieves were knock out except the leader who successfully avoids being slammed.

The thief smirked. None of them able to get him since he can swift away very quickly. "What is wrong? Am I too fast for you, fuckers?" he taunted them.

"Then try to avoid this, idiot! _**Shadow Claws!**_ "

The leader of the flock was hit by a large black arm with pointy claw and pit him on the ground. The thief tried to get up but he lay flat his face on the ground. The chase is finally over.

One of the Air Force flew down and handcuffed the thief and gaze up to his leader. "Nice catch, boss!"

A shadow arm disappeared and a man flies down. He has red eyes and white silver hair with white feather ears. He wears a navy blue army coat with silver belt and a long navy blue pant with black boots. His wings are pure white with black tips and his tail white with a black feather. His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, an Alpha avian and second General commend of Police Air Force army. His famous title used to called _Shadow Hawk_ or _Deadly Hawk_ because of his Dark type and highest speed avian. Most of his army knew about him and never once Gilbert had lost in battle. Although, there are only three people who can defeat him.

There is an interesting subject about a scar on his left eye. Which is the story for another time...

Gilbert smirked, "Alright, toots! Let's get back to our station and get it done! Kekekeke!" Police Air Force cheered and gladly get back to their station.

 **xxxx xxxx**

 _ **Three hours later...**_

A young albino avian yawned.

"Tch. Today is boring!" He slams his face on his desk,"What is my bruder doing right now?"

He sits alone on his desk and several armies went passed by to do their duty. It has been three hours and nothing came in for help. Poor albino avian had been bored to death.

"I want to get out and be with Birdie. Gott, let me have my Birdie with me or anything..." he murmured.

If on cue, a phone rang from his left deck which he stumbles upon to get his phone. "This is Police Air Force Station, how can I help you?"

 _"Gilbert!"_

Gilbert felt overjoyed to hear his soulmate. "Birdie! Got anything for me to hang out?"

 _"Maple, Gil. We had already hung out. Besides, aren't you suppose to do the duty? You have already had vacation last week."_

Gilbert grumbled, "Can at least let me stay with you? I'll be bored to death at home. My bruder won't be home till late."

There a mumbled and then pause few minutes. Gilbert raised his eyebrows at his mate's silence, "Mattie?"

Matthew sighed, _"Actually, we can hang out but I need a flavor."_

"Alright, I am listening." sly albino avian hummed.

 _"I need you to look up information about my brother."_

There is a chill silence in the atmosphere and several men shuddered around Gilbert. Some of them gulped seeing his leader turn stony face.

"I am sorry, Birdie. Repeat at me again?" He made sure he didn't misunderstand.

 _"I said I need you to look up information about my brother."_

Gilbert growled, "Why would I? Mattie, do you know what HE did to us? What HE did to you?"

 _"I know."_ Matthew whispered, _"But I need to know where is he. Last I heard, he is in jail."_

Gilbert huffed, the temperature atmosphere went back to normal, "Really? Well, he had it coming. What his crime?"

 _"I do not know. All I know he is in jail."_

"Huh, okay. I will look it up but you owe me this, Birdie."

Gilbert felt that his mate smiled in an amusement, _"I know. I will treat you with my pancakes when you were done."_

He smiled wicked, "You better, Birdie! Or else..." with a sly husky voice, "I will whip you in sex."

 _"M-Maple! Gilbert!"_ his mate sputtered in embarrassed.

Gilbert just laughed and hung up his phone. He just sighed and run his fingers through his hair. "Great. I am not looking forward to it."

He remembered that terrible event how Matthew's brother treating to his twin. Honestly, that bastard is a jerk and make him wonder how Mattie's twin change from cheerful kid to bully kid.

Gilbert frowned. _Why Birdie want me to look up for his brother for?_ He scratched his head in puzzled. He would have to ask Mattie later.

Then, he notices several men are staring at him with mischievous smile looks. Gilbert blushed and growled. "What are you standing around for?! GET TO WORK!" he barked.

The men either snickered or yelped and hurry along to do their work. Gilbert shook his head. "Gott, my army is crazy."

He gazes another man, "Carlos! I need your help there!"

A young man named Carlos Tax has brown eyes with messy brownish red hair. He

wears a blue army coat with a collar of his family jewel and black pant with brown boots. His wings are brown along his tail feather. Carlos looks up from his written report and tilted at his boss.

"Yeah, boss?"

"I need you to help me to look for someone..."

 **xxxx xxxx**

 _"Mattie, are you okay?"_

 _An eight-year-old avian look up at his twin brother. "Yes, I am alright."_

 _Alfred tilted, "Then why are you looking like you are sad?"_

 _His brother sighed, "Just wonder why all Omega is treating badly."_

 _Alfred slowly nodded, "Yeah, I see what you mean. Alpha can get mean of us." Matthew look puzzled, "Dad said Omega is not strong but have a strong will determination against a big bad Alpha. They don't like how Omega being strong. They just afraid of them. It is silly."_

 _Alfred look at his brother with resolve, "We need to find a nice kind Alpha who don't care that us an Omega are weak. A nice Alpha like to respect Omega just like Papa!"_

 _Matthew widen and nodded, "Can we find a nice Alpha, Al?"_

 _Blond avian smile with glee, "Of course! We can find them together and we can make a family!"_

 _Matthew giggled, "Promise?"_

 _Alfred raised his pinky finger, "Promise!"_

 _Their pinky fingers attached…_

 **xxxx xxxx**

 _...brother..._

Alfred felt a slight hot fever and pain all over his body. He opens his eyes weary.

It has been so long he remembered.

How long was it? How long had he seen his brother? Had he been doing okay? Did he have his chicks? Alfred wondered.

A reminder of his brother's cold voice spoke directly to his heart.

 _"How could you? How could you do this to me? To our family, Alfred?!" Matthew shouted and grab his wounded left arm, "I hate you! I wish you not my brother anymore!"_

That day...his brother's, his mother's, and his father's word, even his uncles had completely shattered Alfred's heart. Everything he caused was his fault. He shouldn't be greedy and selfish.

He whimpered. His body is sweating with fever. Alfred knew he is very sick. He would need a treatment right away but...he felt he didn't deserve a treatment. Not after everything he had done in the past. No one will help him or trust him again.

He coughed harshly and wince his injured legs. His stomach fills with a hunger of pain. He had yet to eat. He let himself to starve because there is no purpose for him to live.

Alfred let out a long breath and close his eyes. He could dream his family again for comfit but in reality, he could never be with them again. He lay still and listen to the water drips until he went to sleep.

The atmosphere is silence and slight a sound of water drip somewhere the hall. Then, a sound of footstep echoes the hall, closer on each step. Two men finally reach Alfred's cell.

"Took me long enough to find you here. It has been 500 years, huh _Alfred_?"

A familiar voice made Alfred snapped open and gaze up.

 _...Gilbert?_ he bewildered. He blinked several times to make sure it not an illusion.

An alpha albino avian place his hands on his hip along with his partner, looking stern and grunted. "I wonder what make you end up in this place, hmm?"

 **Author's notes**

 **Leave a comment and enjoy reading.**


	4. Ch 3 - Brotherly Love Arc - Matthew PT 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own my OCs. Please enjoy reading and this is my first Hetalia story. Feedbacks are welcome. Flames will be removed from the reviews.**

 **xxxx xxxx**

 **Brotherly Love Arc**

 **Matthew Part 3**

Alfred stared. There is no way...

He had never allowed having any visitors. Nor his family are willing to visit. He highly doubts his friends would visit him. So...

 _...why he is here...?_ Alfred mental questioned.

Gilbert raised his eyebrow, "What? Got anything to say, bastard?" he replies harshly. Alfred looks at him dejected.

"Uhh, boss?" Gilbert quickly looks his partner, Carlos, who look he is about to throw up, "You might wanna to look closely before you plan to do something..."

Carlos pointed at Alfred's fragile figure. Gilbert look carefully and his eyes slowly widened in horror.

Alfred's right wing is completely beyond broken, his right arm and his legs are twisted. Alfred must have laid down for too long without treatment with his legs. Gilbert can see the pain right through Alfred's eyes and notice a long scar on the left eye that blinds him. What terrifies Gilbert that Alfred's eyes are dull. Usually, in the past, Alfred's eyes are very bright and cheery.

"What the hell happen to you..." Gilbert whispered.

Alfred gave him sadly smile and went to sleep without answering him. Gilbert can tell the look that Alfred's flush cheeks meaning he is awfully sick. For how long, that's a question.

"Boss?" Carlos didn't like this. He is looking at prisoner and worry that poor guy would die. A Million questions went through Gilbert's head. He recalled what both of them went through to look for Alfred.

It not just to search for Alfred, but to find the answers. Which they had found out why Alfred was brought here.

 **xxxx xxxx**

 _ **Six hours earlier...**_

 _"No, no, no, nein, guh..."_

 _Carlos quietly look through several folders to search the name 'Alfred'. His boss made a racket by throwing all the folders into the trash. Some of them label 'executed' on prisoner's profile that meant to throw in the trash or burn it. Few were left alone that list as 'Sentence in (depend on how many years)' or 'In Court Due'. Gilbert warned Carlos that some files can be a bit...graphics._

 _Carlos won't lie, his boss is right about the files on prisoner's details are quite disturbing._ _ **Yeesh, that guy's crime just to kill his lover because he loves him...**_ _, He shuddered what he had read. Need mental notes to inform his siblings who he can approve to date with. Must protect his beloved cute siblings or else Uncle Antonio will have his butt snap! His uncle is damn scary…_

 _Gilbert checks another file, frustrated and left the file alone. He slumped on his deck in exhaustion. He is hoping to find him in the files but no luck. He had already done checking five pack of files and half of those were thrown in the trash. He gazed at Carlos who had done checking two pack of files. Carlos is sure taking his sweet time through several folders._

 _"Find anything?"_

 _Carlos shook, "No, just checking the profiles."_

 _"May I remind you that we only need to check the files if Alfred is on the list? Not checking their profile?"_

 _The young avian paused. He blushed, "Erm...oops?"_

 _Gilbert chuckled, "It's alright. Just making sure you know what you are doing."_

 _"Sorry boss."_

 _"Meh, don't worry about it.", Gilbert waved it off. He sighed. He needs to call Birdie to asks information about his brother. He wonders why Birdie needs to look for him._

 _"Found it!" Carlos smiled in glee._

 _Gilbert rush into his partner, "What do you got?!"_

 _Carlos read the profile. His expression raise in confusing because he reread the third times to make sure it that the very same one, "Uhh, boss? Are you sure we are looking for Alfred? The very same Alfred? A weird hair stuck up blond guy?"_

 _Gilbert gave him a look, "Yes, the very same. Why?"_

 _Carlos looks at him and gazes back at the file puzzled. "Because what I am seeing here is a 13-year-old kid named Alfred."_

 _Gilbert grabbed the file out of Carlos's hands and read the file. His eyes widen in horror, "That can't be right!"_

 _"That's what I thinking. Who the hell sends a thirteen-year-old kid to the prison?" Carlos mumbled in baffled._

 _Indeed. What Gilbert seeing is a picture of Alfred as the same person he remembered. The picture was dated back 500 years ago as a young child with bright blue eyes that held fear in them. Gilbert noticed there is the list of Alfred's crime,_ _ **It had something involve from Kirkland's family but it shouldn't allow him to send to the prison. This is wrong. So, where is he now?**_ _He found the label of Alfred's location. He cursed what he fear to know._

 _Carlos slowly stood up, "Should we find him here, boss?"_

 _Gilbert gathered information from the file before he put his bag, "Not here. He is in Dusk Forrest Prison."_

 _Carlos turned pale and shaking, "I-Isn't that where the most dangerous criminals living there? W-Why there?!" he shrieked. He recalled Uncle Antonio had said there are crazy criminals who are assassins and rapist killers are very dangerous and hard to capture them. Very few brave Air Force managed to either kill them or capture them alive. He also heard a rumor that Mafia can secretly join Air Force to kill the traitors. Suppose the Mafia are dangerous but they are sort of like Air Force but never really work with governments. Mafia has a way to avoid the laws. He never likes Mafia but he knows there are some good positive rumors about them though._

 _"That's what I want to know." Gilbert finished packing and look back at his partner, "We are going visit there now."_

 _Carlos flapped his wings in fright and stand in the wall into the corner, "Oh hell no! No fucking way I am going!"_

 _Gilbert rolled his eyes and march his way to Carlos. The next thing Carlos knew, he is on his boss's shoulder, squawk in a baffle. He tried to struggle away from his boss but boss's arm has a strong hold of him._

 _Just they were about to leave, a door opened and a tall young Beta avian named Ace, just arrive hold two thick files. He has green eyes with blond hair with long green feather ears. His wings are short green with lower bluish feathers. The odd thing most Avian should have one tail feather but instead, that tall young man has two tails feathers with a tip of bluish to black. The tall man blinked at the weird scene that his boss is holding a young embarrassing brown avian over his shoulder._

 _"What is going on?" He said, looking bewildered._

 _Gilbert smirked, "Ace! Good timing! Mind would you clean the files up?" he pointed him and Carlos, "Me and my buddy will be out in hunting for a guy! See ya!" He dashed pass by him and slammed the door._

 _Ace stared at the door in raise eyebrow and shrugged. He looks back at the office and jaw-dropped at the messy files. He groaned, "Aww come on! Not again!"_

 _ **xxxx xxxx**_

 _The two avian arrived at Dusk Forrest Prison. The prison fortress is so dark that can easily fright most avian. That dark and gloomy atmosphere didn't affect Gilbert much except Carlos who is shaking. They enter the fortress at the doors that guard by two avian._

 _"Halt! This is Dusk Forrest Prison, only superior army can allow to enter! Identify yourself!" the guard pointed his gun at the albino avian._

 _Gilbert stepped forward and showed him his badge as Carlos do the same, "We both are from Police Air Force Base. I am Gilbert Beilschmidt, the second General in command of Police Air Force army. I need an investigation on one prisoner. Mind asking permit to General to be here to see him?"_

 _The guards look each other and turned back at Gilbert,"Alright, you may enter. No funny business." The guard nodded at his partner who nodded back and flew off._

 _The two Air Force men look each other in confusion. "Why on Earth would we do that?" Carlos asked, eyebrows raised._

 _One of the guards sighed, "You will see when you two get to meet our General."_

 _Gilbert's narrowed._ _ **Something must have happened before coming here...**_

 _"All right. What's this all about?" said a woman with the stern voice._

 _Both Air Force men look up and saw a female avian. Her pure white wings spread wide in airborne before landing front of them. She has a dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Her green eyes are like the forest that show the signs of mischief and wonder. Gilbert could have sworn she might be related to Kirkland Clan if she has a very bushy eyebrow. He clears his throat, "Are you in charge of this fortress?"_

 _The woman lay her hands on her hip, "Yes, I am. I am Pomona, from Crescent Force Army and in charge of my fortress." then she gave them cold eyes, whip her long white tail feather on the ground, "What do you want?"_

 _ **Crescent Force Army? That's new...**_ _Gilbert made a mental note to ask her later. "We would like to see one of your prisoners if he still there," Gilbert said._

 _Pomona raise her eyebrows, "May I ask who do you want to visit?"_

 _"Alfred Kirkland."_

 _She tilted thought of the name, "I don't think I have heard of him. Do you have a file of him?"_

 _Gilbert nodded and gave her a file. Pomona mumbled in 'Thanks' and open the files to read it._

 _The men watched her facial expression. Surprise, shock, anger, and horror all at once as Pomona growled._

 _"W-What is this?!" she grips a file in anger. "Please tell me this is a joke..."_

 _Gilbert shook his head, "Nein. That file had the last update before transfer here. That's why I ask you if he is in there."_

 _"Oh my phoenix...", Pomona breath in horror. She gave a quick gaze at the left guard, "Give me an update file named 'Alfred Jones' and the cell key, now!" The guard quickly went back to the fortress._

 _She gazed back at the two men, "Alright, you two got my attention." she runs through her hair with her fingers in stress, "I can't believe they have a ball to send an Omega in prison, a young child at that! "_

 _Now, that caught Gilbert's attention. "Should I want to know what had happened here? My partner and I got a treatment from one of your guards."_

 _Pomona sighed. Her face shown an expression that she is tired. "My men and I went through all the trouble to find the pieces of evidence about the missing avian. Several reports from the outside village had informed about missing Omega avians." She looks at Gilbert's red eyes,"You see, before we took over, there was disguise army pretend to be police but in truth, they are avian trafficking."_

 _Carlos looks sick in his stomach while Gilbert gave her in grim look. "How long did that happen?"_

 _"It started back around 500 years ago. That poor kid was caught into that. Around that time, people had started to notice most Omega avians was missing at that time. 500 years afterward, we had to look through that and made a bait for Omega to grab attention. We had captured a fake police and expose him what he is. We had to track down all the disguise police but some of them had already escaped before we had a chance to get them." Pomona inhaled and sadly sighed, "Of course, we had to check the files to see if some are innocent or not. It hard to tell because the files' information was written in a report of the crime that either can be true or not. The file you are holding is one of them."_

 _"I see..." Gilbert felt disturbed._ _ **Birdie need to know about this. I need to inform my bruder hearing about this.**_

 _The guard arrives to hold a file and gave Pomona. She opens it up and compares the other file that Gilbert gave her. She nodded in to confirm as she tight lip in frustrated. "Yup, that's him. Be warned, he is different from what you saw." She gave Gilbert a file._

 _Gilbert gaze at the file. There are lists that need to be questioned for Alfred. The picture of Alfred is...not what he expected. It shown Alfred grew as a young teen, instead of full blond hair, it has mange with grey hair. Alfred's eyes are full of fear and held some hope in them. From the look at Alfred's grown, Gilbert guessed Alfred should be around 300-year-old._

 _"It this picture is his the last update photo?" Gilbert keeps staring at the photo._

 _The woman shook her head."No, it outdated last around 200 years. We plan to retake his photo...but...", She taps her heel several times, nervously. She told a guard gave her a key which she grips of it and gazes back at the two men, "I...I think it better to show you there. It is not pretty. We tried to help him but...he looks like he just about to give up." She gave them a key._

 _Gilbert and Carlos looked each other in concern. Well..._

 _They will have to see him what come worse._

 **xxxx xxxx**

 _ **Present...**_

Now, Gilbert understood why Pomona is very concern about that.

"Call the doctor." Alpha albino gazed back at Carlos, "Heck, call Birdie, too. I am going to get him out of the prison."

Carlos nodded and dash ahead of the hallway. Gilbert grabs his keys from his belt and unlocks the cell door to slam it open. He rushes to Alfred and kneed down.

"I don't know what happen you, Alfred." He gently grabs Alfred's left arm and lifts him over his right shoulder, "I may not forgiving you but, I am going to get the bottom of this."

Alfred didn't acknowledge him. Albino avian grew very worried. The moment he grabs Alfred's arm, he can tell that young Omega is already malnutrition. He definitely needs to tell Birdie. Exile brother or not, Alfred does not deserves being suffered. Gilbert could wish back to ask Alfred why he did it.

"Don't go dying on me, Alfred." Gilbert whispered, "You are going to need to see Birdie. I don't know why he wants me to check on you."

Alfred weakly opens his eyes and looking at Gilbert. Albino avian could see a very small light in Alfred's right eye. Good. He needs it.

"Boss! The doctor said he will be here in ten minutes!" Carlos ran into him to help Gilbert.

"Good. Get a bed ready. I am going to questions to the General to know what the hell going on here."

 **xxxx xxxx**

Somewhere nearby Dusk Foresst Prison, a village called Dawn that fills many redwings avian. Their race is famous throughout the entire continent called 'Phoenixian'. They have the power to bring back to life but they decide it forbidden for the reason because of the balance of life and death. All avian respect their wishes for not bringing someone life; however, they have the power to gain people's wish. Though, it only works for young children with a good heart.

A young Phoenixian avian set up all his medical tools into his bag. He grabbed his white coat and open the large window doors. He is getting ready to head out.

"Wait!" a young man ran through the hallway, "Kiku! Wait a minute!"

Kiku, a Phoenixian avian, has black short hair with long red feathers ears, wearing red short with a white coat and black pant with black shoes. His tails feathers fan out before closing in. He cursed in Japanese that delay halt and turn to his brother as much for his irritating.

"Yong, I do not have time for this. I have been called in an emergency." Kiku said, in annoying.

Yong sighed, "I know but you forgot this." He held up to show his brother. He is holding a large bandage.

"Ahh, I see. Arigato, Yong." Kiku took it and put it back into his bag.

Yong beamed, "Anytime, brother! Please take cares!" He waved to his brother.

Kiku jumped out of the window and spread his wings to fly. He was out of the Dawn Village and head to Dusk Forrest Prison. He is wondering why a doctor should be brought in the prison, the most dangerous place to visit?

 _I wonder what happens there..._ Kiku thought. _Hope nothing happens..._

What Kiku didn't know that his _old friend_ is involved...

 **Author's notes**

 **I am gonna draw a cover for my story _Bonds_ when I post the next chapter. Beside my cover drawing, the last two chapters will be on hold because the messy ****dialogue between chapter 4 to 5. I need to look through it before posting it. My grammars aren't best of my writing skill and I would have a hard time to look at it before I am satisfied to post it. As a reminder, _Hetalia: Guardian of the 50 States_ will be on hold same thing with _Bonds_. You guys need to wait until Dec 11th afterward since my projects and Final Exam will be up soon.**

 **And special thanks for those who review! Thank you!~**

 **Leave a comment and enjoy reading.**


	5. Ch 4 - Brotherly Love Arc - Matthew PT 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own my OCs. Please enjoy reading and this is my first Hetalia story. Feedbacks are welcome. Flames will be removed from the reviews.**

 **xxxx xxxx**

 **Brotherly Love Arc**

 **Matthew Part 4**

Kiku arrived at Dusk Forrest Prison. He gently lands on the ground and walked toward to the two guards, standing front of the doors.

"I had been called from someone who said one of your prisoners is seriously injured?" He asked.

The left guard nodded, "Yes. Come on in. They are at the infirmary." The guard opened the doors and let Kiku entered. The guard guides him through the hallway to lead Kiku to the infirmary.

Now, Kiku had heard several times about this fortress. His father, Yao had said about this place only been imprisoned by the most dangerous criminal and no required for medical help. Which Kiku found it odd because he was called from here and said one of the prisoners is badly injured and ill. He is hoping the prisoner isn't dangerous because he rather not gets caught in the fight scenes like last time in Avaton Valley Prison. He was nearly got himself hurt.

The guard finally stops at the infirmary and knock the door. "Ma'am, I have brought you a doctor."

"Alright, send him in."

The guard opens the door and two of them entered. Kiku sees a young woman sitting on the table and next front of her...

"Gilbert?" Kiku said, in surprised.

Gilbert paused his writing on the notebook and glance up to Kiku, madly grinned. "Kiku! Hey! Glad you came here!"

Kiku smiled, "I didn't expect you here." then turn serious, "So who is the prisoner just injured?"

Gilbert turned to Pomona, "Can we hold on our investigation? I know I have a lot of questioning but your prisoner needs a treatment first. Plus, Kiku needs to hear this when he finished with his patient."

Pomona waved it off, "Not at all. Come and see me at my office. When you go to the left hallway, you can able to find a symbol of the Black Eagle with Cresent Moon. I trust you guys able to take it from here."

Albino avian nodded, "Understood. I will see you later." The young lady stood off the table and left through the door. The guard followed her on the way and left Kiku on the head of Gilbert's.

Kiku stared at the women who just left and gaze back Gilbert, looking stern. Kiku is feeling nervous.

"Gilbert-san, you seem to be troubled. What is going on?"

Gilbert looks through the eyes of Kiku's. "Kiku, before you get information from me. You must not tell anyone about the prisoner you are going to help."

The Phoenixian looks surprisingly, "Of course, Gilbert-san."

Albino avian sighed, "Great, okay."

Kiku seems uncertain, "May I ask who am I to meet?"

Gilbert gaze at his longtime friend grievously, "Alfred Kirkland or rather Alfred ' _Jones'_ is your patient."

 **XXXX XXXX**

"Damn it, man. Hang it there. The doctor will be here in couple minutes." Carlos wet the small towel and release the water into the bowl. He placed a towel on Alfred's forehead. He may not know Alfred recently but having to learn the fact that Alfred had been avian trafficking along with several missing Omega avian. He felt pity for that poor guy. Having all alone in prison when no one is there to help him. That thought questions to Carlos.

What is Alfred doing here? How come it took so long not to notice his treatment? And why nobody takes a notice about Alfred is actually missing Omega avian? Those questions really bother Carlos.

He watched the gray hair avian breathed heavily. That poor avian is very sick and seeing how bad both of his legs and right arm was broken make Carlos sick in his stomach.

"I-I can't believe it...It is really is A-Alfred." a voice shaking said.

Carlos spooked and looked behind him. Gilbert is holding the door wide open beside with a new visitor. Red wings and several red tail feathers. Carlos noticed. _A Phoenixian. I rarely saw one._

"Yeah, it really him alright. Not that hard to notice that lousy cowlick anywhere." Gilbert confirmed.

"I never thought I would meet him again," Kiku muttered. He keeps staring at his old friend. It strangely felt a yearning for his friend back and some want to depart from him. He closed his eyes remembered the terrible times. "I guess I have no choice."

"Do what you have to." Red eyes gazed to his brown hair avian. "By the way, have you already called Matthew?"

"Yes, sir. He said he will arrive here about three hours or so." Carlos said.

The Phoenixian carefully look over Alfred's right arm and glance down the legs. He can tell it broken but there is something underneath Alfred's shirt...

"Gilbert, does Alfred accidentally fell himself or...?"

Albino avian shook his head. "I don't know. I found him like this."

"Alright, I need to undress him." Kiku was about to undress Alfred's dirty shirt but he paused. He eyes on Gilbert and shot at Carlos a look.

Mind pop-up unto Gilbert, which he snapped his fingers. "Ah right. I almost forgot." Gilbert gazed to his partner. "Out."

Carlos blinked. "Wha-"

Gilbert firmly points to the direction the exit of the infirmary. "Out. Get out of here. Kiku is going to undress him. I rather not to have young Alpha staring at naked Omega."

"Aren't you Alpha here?" Carlos raises his eyebrows at his boss.

Gilbert glared irritably at him. "Just because I am an Alpha doesn't mean I can enjoy staring at naked Omega. Plus, I have already mated and need to check Alfred's condition for evidence as an investigation." He pointed out.

Carlos huffed. "Fine. I am outta here." He matches right out of the infirmary and closes the door.

Gilbert sighed. "Sorry about that."

Kiku smiled."It's okay, Gilbert-san." He begins to undress Alfred's clothes, carefully, avoid harming Alfred's broken right arm and legs. Kiku leaves an old worn locket hang around Alfred's neck alone. After undress, both reactions affect deeply. Gilbert sharply breathes a hiss. Kiku just...stares, expression of horror.

Alfred lay naked on a bed and sweating with fever, his breathing is very swallowed. His body cover with nasty cuts and scratches and his neck had been slashed with fury red scar. Some cuts can lead infection, which Kiku should immediately treat it. Kiku shaking hold Alfred's worn shirt. Gilbert lay his hand firmly on Kiku shoulder in grim.

"Kiku, I know you need to treat him immediately, but can you hold your job for a moment and let me take this picture for the evidence?" The Phoenixian nodded. Gilbert went to grab his bag to reach his camera.

"Are you going to tell Matthew-san?"

Gilbert paused before taking his camera out. He gazed at Kiku, serious. "No. Not until I get more answers from General Pomona. Besides..." He looks at Alfred empathy.

"...I need to ask Birdie as for why he needs me to look up his brother for a reason. We made it sworn to never see Alfred again."

 **XXXX XXXX**

 _A ten-years-old Alfred humming singly, sat surrounding by the field of blue flowers. He picks a flower and creates a crown of the flower. He prays for hope a nice Alpha to love him someday. Finish making a crown, he holds it carefully and places his crown on his head. He watched two Alpha avian fight against each other for trying to gain attention for Omega avian. Most of the avian either cheer them on._

 _Alfred shook his head. Silly Alpha. He knew those two Alpha are only wanted to fight for an Omega is a prize trophy. He never liked the idea of having himself as a prize trophy. He wants an Alpha who is kind, caring and never think about an Omega like himself is a trophy. Poor Omega boy got scared in the middle of those two. No wonder there aren't many Omega around the Alpha. They are frightening them!_

 _He thought about his twin brother, image him running around away from a bunch of big, scary Alpha. He is getting worried his older brother would get hurt. Alfred felt a calm emotion through his heart._

 _"_ _ **Alfie, I am fine, silly. Relax!**_ _" his brother giggled through his telepathy. Alfred relaxed. "_ _ **I met one Alpha and he is nice! He didn't seem to treat me badly.**_ _"_

 _Younger brother sighed. "_ _ **Can't be helped, Mattie. It tortures me to worry.**_ _"_

 _Alfred felt a slightly amusing from his brother. "_ _ **Don't worry about me, Al. I can take care myself.**_ _"_

 _"If you say so..." He muttered. His older brother is shy with the strangers but sometimes he may have been confidence himself when Alfred is not with him._

 _The golden avian sighed. He needs to go meet his Papa. He stood up and watching the right Alpha beat the left opponent and show off his large wing with a victory. He turned around without seeing himself bumped unto a huge kid. Both were knocked them down on the flower field. Alfred winced as his head sore with a bruise._

 _"Oww..." He rubbed his head._

 _"You should watch where you going, Omega." Said a deep voice that sounds annoying._

 _Alfred looks down who he lay on. His heart skips a beat. A young boy with large dark brown wings with white on top of wing's shoulders and a large white tail feather. He has an ashen blond with beautiful deep violet eyes. His face is round with childish face which Alfred noted that Alpha's nose is cute as a button. He wears a long tan coat with a pink scarf around his neck. He has a clan symbol mark on the end of his scarf shown a snowflake surrounding a sunflower._

 _The large avian raise his eyebrows. "Are you going to stare at me all day or what?"_

 _Alfred wide-eyed and quickly got up off of him in a blush. The large avian brush himself off the dirt he had fallen. He smiled at Alfred, who gulped at his handsome face._

 _"You seem to be pity weak Omega, aren't you?"_

 _That insult Alfred directly and crushing an idea of him handsome. The golden avian growled, his wings raised. "Well, I am sorry! I didn't see you behind me!"_

 _The tall avian snickered. "I accept. But still, you look silly with that crown of yours."_

 _Alfred huffed. "Well, you got a problem with that or what? Who are you anyway?"_

 _"I am Ivan Braginsky." Ivan smiled and his aura showing a frightening atmosphere."I don't like it someone messes with my scarf." he sang._

 _Alfred looks at Ivan's scarf. "Well, at least, it did_ _not ruin it."_

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _Golden avian shrugged. "I was bored. I come here to pick the flowers to make a crown."_

 _Ivan titled. "A crown?"_

 _Alfred beamed. "Yup! I can give it to my brother!" He paused and give Ivan a look. "Why am I telling you this?"_

 _Ivan stared at Alfred. He seems to be big that could mistake him as an Alpha. His hair looks so soft and his face looks a bit chubby with puffy cheeks. Ivan felt a desire of protective of him._

 _He wants...to mate with him. To carry him, to love him and-_

 _Ivan felt embarrassed and tried to shake off his feeling. He wants to get away from him, but instead, he taunted him. "Maybe because you like me, да?" He said with a smile._

 _Alfred turned red in anger. "No! I do not like you!"_

 _Ivan pouted. "Why not?"_

 _"Because you are a jerk!" Alfred yelled._

 _"Really? Perhaps I should find other Omega. Who can beat me than a silly Omega knocks me down."_

 _That had it. Alfred bounces on Ivan and rolls over several times, ruining the flowers. Many young avian moves out of their way. Ivan lay on the top of Alfred and smirked._

 _"Look like I win." He cooed._

 _Alfred growled and tried to lift him off but couldn't. Ivan chuckled._

 _"See? You are weak. Not worth of my time."_

 _Alfred's eyes narrowed and his growth will of determination makes him lift Ivan, bewildered his strength. He twists Ivan and pins him, hard on the ground with his wings spread wide with pride. Many Omega avian were in awe at Alfred._

 _"I win," Alfred said, firmly. He presses Ivan down like a lion roar at him._

 _Ivan caught his breath in his throat. The sun shines down at Alfred that reflects his body in a golden aura. He looks so beautiful._

 _Alfred caught on his word, quickly become a shade of crimson. "W-Wha-What?"_

 _ **Oops...**_ _Ivan noted. He didn't mean to say out loud._

 _"What are you two doing?"_

 _Ivan and Alfred look up. A white hair Alpha looks at him strangely. Ivan feeling protective. He gently grabs Alfred's shirt and pulls him down to his chest._

 _"Mine." Ivan forcibly said, intensely. Alfred gawked at him._

 _Albino smirked and hands up on pause. "Geez, I get it. He is yours. I am not here to take him or whatever. I got mine already." He pointed behind him._

 _Ivan blinked. He could have sworn he seeing double. Alfred notices his brother._

 _"Mattie! You are okay!"_

 _Matthew smiled. "So are you. You look like you want to cuddle him."_

 _"Alfred! Where are you? It is time to go!" a sound of British voice._

 _"Matthieu! Time to head home!" another voice called out._

 _Matthew looks up at the sky and spotted his parents, flying around to look for them. "Papa! Dad! Over here!"_

 _"Oh! There you are! We need to-Alfred! What are you sitting on?!" his mother cried out._

 _Alfred pouted at him. He was about to yell at him but soon caught up a yawn. He shifts Ivan's shirt and cuddles him to sleep._

 _Ivan blinked owlishly. Arthur glare at Alpha while Matthew just snickers under his hand. Francis smiled in amuse and watches his youngest son who caught up having sleep cuddly on Ivan's chest. Alfred blissfully asleep on his future mate. So soft..._

 _Matthew walked toward to his sleepy brother."Al, come on. Wake up. We need to go home."_

 _Alfred cuddles deeper and mumbled. "...mine."_

 _"Alfred, please. Wake up!"_

 **XXXX XXXX**

 _...Al!...Wake...Up!_

"...Alfred, can you hear me?" a soft whisper voice tone with worry. _Kiku...? What is he doing here?_

Alfred tried to open his eyes but he shut it from a strong light hurting his eyes. He groaned. He heard a voice echo his ears. He tried to identify the voices.

"He needs to rest. I need to inform Lugwig. This is very troubling." _Gilbert_.

"I will need to inform my boss hearing this as well. By any chance, can I contact you in the future? You are the only police force I can trust." _General Pomona. She is a nice lady..._

"Sure. Let me send you my address." Gilbert said.

"How he got my Golden Feather is a beyond to me," Kiku said, bluffed. _Golden Feather? What is he talking about?_

"If ya ask me, I could hide it from anyone. It a wonder he hid it for so long from the rest of the prisoners. It could have been taken sometimes." _Who is this...?_

"This explains why he avoids me and my men from helping him. He is protecting it. He would never allow anyone near him if someone could have taken it from him. Good lord..." Pomona sighed. _...Sorry, Pomona. I had to..._

"I can't believe this. How my brother got himself a mess?" _...No...It can't be._

Alfred took a sharp breath and swallow it. He cracks one eye open. His eye version turns everything blurry. A blond hair came close to him with pure violet eyes.

 _Mattie...?_ A slight tightening feeling in his chest. Alfred's eyes creep up in tears.

Matthew looks at him, blankly. "Hello, Jones. It has been 500 years, _brother_."

Ignoring his brother's tone, he grabs his locket and pull it hard, broke the necklace. He gave his brother, who stare at him wide-eyed, a locket. He let go of his locket and drop on his brother's hand. Alfred gives his brother one last smile with remorse.

 _I-I am sorry, Matthew..._

Then he went limp.

 **Author's notes**

 **I gently apologize that I update so damn late. I had to take a break after the Finals and want to hang out with my friends, go shopping for fun, and play games that I haven't been played since August! I really want to go out instead of doing so much stress from my college. Ahaha!**

 **Anyway, I went through to edited in chapter 4 and 5 and finish them. Sadly, my drawing cover is not finished though. Chapter 5 will be post by tomorrow. Chapter 6 is already on the way. Possibly on Christmas's eve day. Maybe my drawing cover will be finish on that day but who knows.**

 **If any error or grammars mistakes, let me know or rather I need someone for help to be my beta reader. I have been told given an advice for need a Beta but so far no luck. PM me if you willing to help me to fix this.**

 **Leave a comment and enjoy reading.**


	6. Ch 5 - Brotherly Love Arc - Matthew PT 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own my OCs. Please enjoy reading and this is my first Hetalia story. Feedbacks are welcome. Flames will be removed from the reviews.**

 **xxxx xxxx**

 **Brotherly Love Are**

 **Matthew Part 5**

Kiku rushed to check on Alfred.

"Is he…?" Gilbert tensed.

Kiku sighed, "No, he is exhausted." He watches Alfred carefully to see if any effect on him. He is very concerned his old friend. Kiku has no idea how much damage Alfred had.

Matthew blankly stares at the large locket giving from his exiled brother. He was stunned what his brother gave him for.

 **xxxx xxxx**

 _ **Three hours earlier…**_

" _...So, he found him." Matthew said._

" _ **Yeah, ya gonna get here ASAP."**_

 _Matthew look puzzled, "Why is that?"_

" _ **Because he-he…**_ _" Matthew heard a curse in Spanish and then sighed, "_ _ **Look, it better you have to come right away to see him. You will see what I mean. I gotta go. My boss need help at this moment.**_ _" then he hang up._

 _Matthew stared at his phone._

 _He quickly grabs what he needed; a bag and coat. He wears his coat with his hood on and packs his bag with food(include maple syrup). He quickly heads out of the door with his wings spread._

" _Kuma! I am heading out! I will be back later!" Kumajirou acknowledged him. Matthew left off away from his home. Spread his wings in haste, break through the gust of the wind._

 _He had to wonder. Why would his brother do such things in the past? What is his purpose to make Kirkland Clan miserable? He wants to question Alfred and see if his brother's reason is understandable or not. Plus…_

 _...he will have a hard time to forgives Alfred. Especially, his father's business had burned down._

 _Matthew sighed. He will get to meet Yao again at dream link. Hopefully for more details._

 _He flew through the sky in three hours and finally arrive at Dusk Forrest Prison. He gazes at the huge grey building. He gulped. He had heard this place hold the most dangerous criminal held in prison. He had to wonder how his brother got himself involved in this dangerous place._

 _A large hand lay on his shoulder, sending a chill down Matthew's spine. "Are you Matthew Williams?"_

 _Wings flapping, Matthew shrieked and quickly curled his wings as a ball in defense mode. The guard look dumbfounded with his hand held out while his partner guffawed. The guard clears his throat, "I apologize I started you. But let me say this again, are you Matthew Williams?"_

 _Fifteen embarrassed minutes later…_

" _I hate you…" Matthew muttered, walking through the hall grumpy._

 _Carlos went out for a fresh air an hour until he heard a high-pitch shrieked and found the sources of Matthew's scream. He went to check on that poor guy. As the guard asked Matthew for his name which he confirmed it. Later, Matthew turned into like an angry avian(angry bird Carlos noted) at the poor guard(save for his partner who amused to watch)._

 _Gilbert had to check out what is going on and needless to say. It was priceless to see his mate had a rant at the guard. Carlos fills him in the details which made Gilbert made his day._

 _Gilbert snickered. "I wish I could have seen that in the beginning myself. Man, that's hilarious!" He howled in laughter._

 _Matthew growled at him. Carlos walks along and wisely shut his mouth because all Omega is fear of the wrath of their anger. Just like his uncle-in-law, Romano. He was afraid of Romano's rants. It's a torture punishment for him. He watched Matthew's tail twisted in anger._ _ **Oooh boy, here he goes…,**_ _Carlos thought. A quick swift grab of Gilbert's tail, Matthew bite down._

 _Hard._

 _Gilbert yowled in pain. Carlos tried not to laugh but failed. Matthew huffed and walking in hassle. Gilbert gently rubs his poor tail. He mumbled in German._

 _They entered infirmary as Matthew pause himself. He saw Kiku quickly wrap his bandage around Alfred's right arm. He gently lay the arm on Alfred's chest. Kiku sighed and wiped his forehead in relief. He throws the dirty sheet out and grabs a clean sheet and cover half Alfred's body. Matthew finally sees his brother, lay on the bed._

 _" **What happens to him?** " Matthew gawked at his brother in horror. He stared at Alfred's figure that had wrapped several bandages all over. He saw his brother have several scars all over his arms and legs. The white sheet staining with red blood that Kiku discard, Matthew noted that Kiku must have been surgery on Alfred._

" _That's all I could save him." Kiku sighed. "Although, it would be better for him to move to the hospital."_

 _Pomona crossed her arm. "Either way, you did the best as you could. I am glad you manage to help him out while we couldn't."_

" _Why can't you?" Kiku stared at her._

 _Pomona groaned. "We have tried several times to approach him but he uses his tail as a whip to knock us out or his left wing to slap us. He is threatening us to back off. We could have held him down but not at the state his condition. It happened before but later on, he seems to ignore us for helping him. I can't figure it why he won't let us help him."_

 _Kiku analyzed Alfred's body. "And did you feed him enough?" Alfred looks so malnutrition. He hasn't fed a lot lately._

" _Yes, but later he is starting not to eat it for himself…" Pomona breathed grief. "We told him that he needs to eat but he refuses. It almost like...It is almost like-" she stammered._

" _He is giving up." Gilbert finished the sentences. Matthew spooked. He didn't see his mate stood right next to him. Maple…_

 _Pomona and Kiku look at Gilbert surprised. "Oh! I didn't see you there, Sir Gilbert."_

 _Gilbert grabs the seat and sits close to Kiku. "I had to check out what is the noises all about. My mate had arrived," he smirked as Matthew glared at him. "Let's just say, your guard gave my mate a scare the shit out of him."_

" _No it not!" said the poor blonde avian shouted._

 _Pomona coughed(Carlos not sure if she laughs or what). "In any case, I am Pomona, hail from Crescent Force Army and in charge of this fortress. The pleasure to meet you." then she looks carefully at Matthew. "Dear me, you look awfully like Alfred. By any chance, he is your twin brother?"_

 _Matthew sighed. "Yes, he is. I am ashamed to have him as my brother."_

" _Why is that?"_

 _Gilbert stepped in. "Pardon me, Lady Pomona. I would rather save that conversation for another time. Can we get back at the track how Alfred end up here?" He would rather not brought up a sensitive topic._

" _Ahh, right. I apologize, Matthew." Matthew waved her off as he said 'it fine'. Carlos grabs another chair and sat in the front rear while Matthew sits beside with Gilbert as his mate gave him a seat. Pomona moved on. "Anyway, as I explained to Gilbert and Carlos. Before this happens, back in 500 years ago, that's where all started when several Omega appeared to be missing."_

" _How did it started?" Carlos asked._

 _Pomona gaze at Carlos. "The mothers of Omega's had come to report my father's office. I was a young avian back then. It was just about three Omega avian were missing in a week or two. Since then, they were being questioned if their child behaves or out of ordinary. Nothing confirmed. And get this, they are all around eight to ten years old."_

 _Kiku hummed. "Where did it took place?"_

" _It hard to say but they just gone from Courting Hill Field or Rainfall Village," Pomona answered._

" _Did your father find any lead?" Gilbert asked._

 _Pomona shook her head. "Sadly, no. My father tried his best to find some evidence that helps him to lead to the missing Omegas. With no luck, a few years later, it happens again."_

" _Several more Omega have been missing, correct?" Matthew said._

 _Pomona nodded. "Yes. As for the count, it was about fifteen Omega avian were missing. Dad had a huge rush to find them. It happens in Rainfall village and Courting Hill Field area. My father and his men began to notice that more and more Omega were gone under their radar."_

 _Gilbert rubbed his chin as he starting to remember. "I recall around 400 years ago, that's what other cities starting to notice as well."_

" _Yes, that's correct," Pomona confirmed. "Not only Courting Hill Field and Rainfall village. It continues to spread. I can list of the city and place: Windfall Valley, Evermore City, Dawn Village, Mount San City, Courting Chatwell Canyon, Echo Valley, and Dusk Forest."_

 _Carlos whistled. "Damn. That's quite a lot of place to have Omega scratch away from the flock."_

" _Yes. It bothers my father quite a lot. It's been 200 years later by the time I entered becoming as Crescent Force Army. That's when Atticus came in."_

 _Gilbert shot up bewilderment. "ATTICUS?!" Scaring the men, not caring his outburst. "As in Atticus Vargas?! The Grand General of the Police Air Force?!"_

 _Pomona grinned. "The very same."_

 _Matthew gaze at his mate. "Gilbert, who this Atticus Vargas? Does Atticus relate to Feliciano?"_

 _Gilbert breathed and answered his mate. "Yes, Birdy. Atticus is one of the most intelligence detectives I have ever known. He is the one who founded Police Air Force." He paused and turning to Pomona. "How he got involved with this?"_

 _Pomona gave him a tight lip. "Atticus informed my father about the missing Omega in Stardust village."_

 _The three men wide eyes while Carlos seems to be confused. "What?" Matthew said, fill in fear. He never thought his hometown is involved in the missing Omega cases._

 _Gilbert frowned. "How come I never heard of it?"_

" _I asked my father the same thing. He wants to keep it secret about Stardust village for missing Omega cases. He said Atticus got one Omega who had almost been kidnapped."_

" _I see." Gilbert and Matthew quickly turned to Kiku. "Atticus didn't want the information about kidnap cases spread in Stardust village like another area."_

 _Carlos figured it out Atticus's reason. "If the information goes out to the public, then…"_

" _...the Omega that Atticus swore to protect him will be in great danger and possibly can be killed." Matthew finished._

 _Pomona nodded in grim. "Yes. That's what my father had told me."_

" _So, at least Atticus got a lead, right?" Gilbert said. Pomona didn't answer him. "Oh, Gott. No. Don't tell me…"_

 _Pomona growled as her wings fluff up and her tail feather swishing back and forth in agitation. "Unfortunately, someone leaks the info into the public. Dad doesn't know who is responsible. Once the leak spread, there are some shady avian tried to attack Police Air Force and managed to take Omega away from their protection. Half of the Police force were killed and trying to get that Omega back. Atticus was furious at that time. Atticus may have lost an Omega under his protection but the Omega left Atticus an important clue."_

" _Which is?" Gilbert narrowed._

 _Pomona exhaled. "He left saying that in a riddle. He said 'See the Motherland of Winter, never let the Star give hand to the Thief. Thief hold grudge for King of the Sea.'"_

 _Everyone raise their eyebrows and Pomona slumped. "I know it sounds silly. I never figure it out what the hell that Omega trying to tell Atticus." she sighed. "My father and Atticus were trying to figure it out who is responsible for but nothing came up. Just years passed by, more Omega was missing. Around 100 years ago, I was rank up as a General so I had to lead on my own before my father retired. My goal is to track down the missing Omega. So I had an idea to use Omega as bait."_

 _Carlos wide eyes and jaw dropped._ " _You uses Omega as a bait?! A young kid?!" He shouted._

" _Actually, I asked High Advance Magic user or rather 'Magika' to turn one of my men into a young kid that make it look innocent." Pomona pointed out._

 _Carlos blushed. Gilbert chuckled. "Nice. So, it works?"_

" _Yup! We finally caught a man who pretends to be police. This guy related to this very fortress I took over. We managed to expose over 50 men who are disguised as police. Though only 50 criminals, others managed to get away in time before we arrive and took over."_

 _Kiku seems to be impressed. "Your men must be strong enough to overwhelm the criminals."_

 _Pomona giggled. That tone of laughter sends male's spire to chill down. "Ohh sweety~ You have no idea~" she sang. Carlos muttered about 'what a mad woman' as Gilbert elbowed him. Carlos grunted._

" _Afterward, I had to check every prisoners and surprise, surprise! There a quite a lot of Omega here and some Alpha. I had to check every single one of them to make sure I don't accidentally release the real criminals. Sadly, it seems I have missed one." she looks at Alfred guilty._

" _Did you questioned the Omegas?" Carlos asked._

" _I did but they don't remember anything. At all. Possibly some magic that can able to erase their memories..." she grumbled in frustration._

 _The phoenixian sighed. "That's too bad."_

" _Now then, I have to ask." Pomona eyes on every man in the infirmary. "How did it brought up about Alfred?"_

" _That's what I want to know." Gilbert turned on his mate. "Well, Birdy? Why you brought up about your brother? You had me and Carlos searching for him throughout the trouble."_

 _Matthew inhaled and breathe out. "Yao had sent me a dreamlink last night."_

" _Yao?" Gilbert peeks up._

" _Yes, Yao informed me that Alfred manages a wish for a second chance."_

" _A wish?" Kiku puzzled._

" _He is holding a Golden Feather." Matthew staring at his brother. His feeling for his brother is still holding a grudge but unsure._

" _Nani?!" Kiku quickly stood up. "But I don't see him holding a Golden Feather!" He gazes an unconscious Alfred._

 _Pomona narrowed her eyes, then she remembered. "What about his locket? I saw him holding something too close to his crest."_

 _Kiku quickly checks on Alfred and found a dull locket. He opened a locket and there…_

 _...a very small golden feather, shining like a heartbeat._

 _Everyone was flooded, Kiku especially. He had seen this Golden Feather before. He was the one who gave him._

" _I realize this feather…" Kiku dumbfounded._

 _Pomona hissed. "Doctor Honda, close the locket!"_

 _The phoenixian immediately closed the locket. Gilbert turned Carlos. "Carlos, check the doors! Make sure no one is here or hearing this!" he commanded._

 _Carlos quickly gets up and rush to check the doors. He gazes the hallway to left and right, confirm no one there before closing the doors. He sighed. "All clear."_

 _Gilbert stares at Alfred. "This change_ _ **everything**_. _"_

 _Pomona raises her hands over her face rubbing. "Oh my god… No fucking wonder…" she muttered._

 _A sound of groaning coming from Alfred..._

 **xxxx xxxx**

 _Why? What did you give me this?_ Matthew blankly stares at the Golden Feather lay on his hands, given by his exiled brother.

"So, that's why…" Pomona muttered in remorse, figure it all a piece of the puzzle. "That Golden Feather is meant to give you."

Matthew turned to her. "That's not true! He never-"

"Then tell me this, why didn't he wish for it long before today?" She firmly stares at Matthew. She pointed at dying Alfred. "He was holding it for you. It's been 500 years! He must have sworn to protect it. He would have a chance to wish himself but he never did. Even the Golden Feather active by Alfred's wish, I don't think your brother realize he made a wish. He is at his limit to meet his end!"

Gilbert, Kiku, and Matthew felt the heavy atmosphere. Those words coming from Pomona had struck them into their core. Those words held true. Matthew grips tightly the Golden Feather. Gilbert breathes out in frustrated. Kiku closed his eyes and lower his head in somber. Carlos, who never knew Alfred, bow in silence in remorse.

"There is also bother me." Matthew gazes up at her. Pomona recollects herself in thought. "What makes your brother changed? I mean, before he created chaos to your family. Afterward, what changes his mind? And finally, what had him go missing and end up in prison?"

Gilbert thought of it. He recalled Alfred seems to be off whatever he hang around Matthew so much. Kiku tried to remember but no luck. Matthew, on the other hand,...

"...the festival…"

Gilbert glance at his mate. "What?"

"The Mystic Festival…" Matthew muttered. "Around that time, something set Alfred off. I remember he was pretty much upset that he didn't have magic."

Kiku drew in realized. "Ahh, I recalled that as well. They called him out and announced that he didn't have magic at all."

Gilbert stretched his head. "Okay, I get it but what makes him cause so much trouble? I remember he went over it. He seems to be fine though."

"Jealousy?" Carlos pointed out.

Pomona tips her finger under her chin. "Maybe. But if I had to guess, pretend I am Alfred." Men lay eyes on her. "I went up to the ceremony and hold out my hand, waiting for an orb on my hands. As an orb on my hand lay in wait, it glowing in dim or it turns black, meaning I have no magic. So, I am bummed. I shrugged it off because my magic isn't ready yet. But..."

"It has been six years. Alfred never has his magic showed up." Gilbert finished.

Pomona hummed. "So, I am like what? Thirteen-year-old, yes?" Matthew nodded. "Okay, I am thirteen years old with no magic at all. I am watching people had unlocked their magic except me. What is the problem?"

Kiku realized what Pomona heading for. "All ages around eight to nine avian have their magic unlock while Alfred grew up without magic!"

Matthew wide eyes. "Alfred should have shown his jealousy. But.." He bit his lip. "He didn't. He hangs around with my family just fine. I don't see anything odd before he was changed."

Gilbert rubbed his chin in thought. "Unless….something influences him."

Pomona nodded in grim. "Yes. I should have been influenced by someone. The question is: What makes him caught interests?"

Gilbert turned his mate. "Matt! You remember anyone with him? Talking him strangely?"

Matthew tried to remember. "No. I don't see anyone with him every year." He looks up his mate apologetic. "I am sorry, Gilbert, it been 500 years. It is hard to make it out what I recall. Besides, I always with my father."

"Damn it…" Gilbert growled.

Pomona sighed in frustration. "We need to look for more clue. That suspect could be reasonable for leading most Omega avians that had been missing and imprisoned here. Beside..." She gazes at Alfred. "He is the only one have a lot of information. It is important to have him speak with us."

Carlos cringed and Gilbert noticed. "What is matter, kid? Something about Alfred?"

Carlos hitched. "When you say that. Can he really talk like that?" He pointed at Alfred's neck.

Kiku follows Carlos's pointing and wince. "Ahh, right. Carlos is correct. I don't think Alfred is capable to talk." He shows his friends Alfred's neck wrap in bandage around his neck. "There is a large red scar on his neck. I don't know how he is alive but he manages to survive."

All of them stood in silence…

A door burst open as the guard quickly rushes to Pomona. The guard whisper in hassle his leader's ear. Everyone exception Alfred watches Pomona hearing from her guard. Gilbert noticed her expression went from confusion to anger. The guard finished inform her, Pomona's expression turned stony.

"Alert the others immediately," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Guard stood up and quickly head out.

"What is going on?" Gilbert said.

Pomona quickly stares at Gilbert in intently. "Sir Gilbert, I want you and your friends take Alfred out of this prison and protect him. There is something happening near my territory. Three of my men were killed. You have to go now."

Gilbert nodded. He looks toward to his mate. "I am going carry him."

Matthew shook his head. "No. Let me do it." Gilbert gave him a look. "I am serious. I need to do this if I want to willing to give Alfred a second chance."

Gilbert stares Matthew longing and nodded. "All right." He looks at Pomona. "Are you going to be okay here? Need a backup?"

"No." she declined. "I will be fine here with my men. Now you gotta go now!"

 **xxxx xxxx**

" _Al…"_

 _Alfred looks up. Matthew seems to be nervous. He wants to court Gilbert as his mate. His wings flip nervously._

" _What if Gilbert finds me weird?"_

 _Alfred gave him a look. "Are you serious, Mattie? He didn't care what you act like. Beside…" he gave his brother a wide grin. "I am_ _ **sure**_ _he will love how you look."_

 _Matthew blushed up in a storm. He has a clip with some red and white feathers on the left side of his face. He has a red cloth with golden design collar and cuff on the elbow. He wears a black pant with purple obi belt with a small red maple left each end. His feet were covered by bandages so he can fly and dance with Gilbert freely._

 _They have reached the age of thirteen where it time has come for them to do courting to mate. Matthew already had decided to mate Gilbert while Alfred prefers to wait when he gets a bit older. Matthew understood why._

 _Alfred wants a 'special' moment with Ivan when they reach the adulthood. Matthew blushed at the thought._

 _Matthew feels a hug from his brother. He hugged him back. He loves his brother so much that he could hold him forever._

" _I'll always be there with you. No matter what, okay, Mattie?"_

 _Matthew smiled. "Okay. I better do the same with you, Alfred."_

 _Alfred just warmly laughed. He quickly pushed him as Matthew yelped. "Go and get him! Don't let all Omega mating him! Show them that Gilbert is yours!"_

 _Matthew grinned and flew off into dancing flock. Alfred watched him caught up Gilbert, dancing with grace with joy. He smiled in affection._

 _Love you, Mattie..._

 **xxxx xxxx**

"...ove you, Mattie…" Alfred weakly whispered, leaving a lone tear from his eye.

 _What?_ Matthew gazes down at Alfred. He is carrying his brother all the way from Dusk Forrest Prison.

Did he hear his brother say he loves him…?

Matthew isn't sure because he is flying so high when the harsh wind blew all over. But he can't dwell on it. He flipping his wings to catch up his mate and his friends. Matthew told Gilbert to head there to his home.

They are heading home to Kirkland's Treehouse….

 **Author's notes:**

 **The next chapter will be post on Christmas Eve.**

 **Does anyone have an idea for a good name for Ancient Rome? I am having a bit pickle trying to fit him for his name.**

 **Also, here is the list of the characters appear in this arc. In case, if anyone having trouble to know who are the characters:**

 **Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Canada - Matthew Williams**

 **America - Alfred 'Kirkland' Jones**

 **Japan - Kiku Honda**

 **Ancient Rome - Atticus Vargas**

 **Others (My OCs States):**

 **Florida - Pomona**

 **Texas - Carlos Tax**


	7. Ch 6 - Brotherly Love Arc - Matthew PT 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own my OCs. Please enjoy reading and this is my first Hetalia story. Feedbacks are welcome. Flames will be removed from the reviews.  
**

 **xxxx xxxx**

 **Brotherly Love Arc**

 **Chapter 6 - Matthew**

Matthew, Gilbert, Kiku, and Carlos arrived at Kirkland's Treehouse. The curly blonde avian gave Gilbert a key as his mate quickly open the door. The entered the house as Kiku is taking in charge.

"Matthew, is there an extra room for him to lay rest?" he asked.

Matthew nodded, "There is...Alfred's…" he hesitated.

"Place him there. I will have to double check on him." Kiku watched Matthew went to the hallway, carry his brother with him. He gazes at Gilbert and Carlos. "Which one of you is the fastest?"

"I am," Carlos answered.

Kiku grabbed his bag and took out his notebook. "I want you to go out and hunt those plants. It called a Mist plant. It shouldn't be hard to find the shape look like a cloud." He showed Carlos a drawing image of the plant. "You should able to find it around here." Carlos took a short time to memorized the plant and nodded at the doctor.

Before he heads out, he asked, "How many do you need?"

"Just two pack of those, maybe three in case Alfred get sick easily."

"Alrighty then," Carlos looked at his boss, "I am heading out, sir!" Gilbert acknowledged him. Then, the brown avian took off his wings through the sky in the swift.

Finally, Kiku stares Gilbert firmly. "I need you give me a bowl of water so I can pitch him up again."

"Got it!"

 **xxxx xxxx**

Matthew entered the room and place his brother lay on the bed. He unwrapped the dirty blanket, leaving Alfred naked. He paused.

He had seen the scar all over his brother's arm and legs but never full view body. The bandages already strain with blood, needing a replacement. He carefully pulls the tap of the bandage and remove halfway and paused.

Matthew swallowed his saliva in bitter. "W-what is t-this..?"

Alfred's chest has several scars all over but that's not what Matthew's attention on these.

What caught his attention are five large angry scar and one scar shaped like a star on his brother's left shoulder. Those scars really terrify Matthew.

"What have you been through, Alfred?" he shaky whispered.

"Matthew!"

The young blond avian snapped out of it and turned around. Gilbert standing front of the entrance, holding a bowl of water, looking worried at his mate. He moved out of the way when Kiku rush over and check on Alfred's injuries.

"Gilbert, just leave the bowl on the desk and take Matthew out of here." Kiku quickly removes the ruined bandages and replace the new ones.

Before Matthew could protest, Gilbert set the bowl on the desk and grab his mate's arms. Lead him and his mate out of the room and closed the door. He drags his mate to the living room. Matthew starting to get frustrating.

"Gil! What the hell?!" he growled.

Gilbert glared at him as Matthew wilt at his look. White hair avian took a deep breath and let out before turning serious.

"I didn't want you to keep staring at your brother's injuries."

"But he-Gilbert, those scars-"

Gilbert hand up as a pause. "I am aware of that. You should know what's exactly going on in the prison. You know how Alfred went through."

Matthew can guess but he didn't want to imagine what his brother manage to survive in the prison. He sighed. Yao told him that Alfred wants a second chance but will he willing to give his brother a chance?

Then it hit him.

"I need to ask Yao about that," Matthew muttered. Gilbert looks at him confusing.

Notice Gilbert's confusion, he replied, "I am going to ask Yao. Last he said, he was going to explain me in details but he used up all his magic to connect me to dream link. He said he will meet me later."

"Ahh." Gilbert nodded in understanding. "You should get some sleep. It is already morning. Get some rest and hopefully, Yao should able to talk to you again."

Matthew nodded. He was about to head to his room but Gilbert picked him up in bridal style. The shy blond shrieked in the embarrassing. Gilbert smirked.

"Too bad I haven't given you my 'reward' since you haven't make the pancakes." He teased. Matthew blushed in the storm.

"Gilbert!"

"Maybe next time, Birdly." Matthew sighed in relief. "Don't think you off hook."

Matthew muttered 'Maple' and the albino avian just laughed and took him into his mate's room. They drift off to sleep.

 **xxxx xxxx**

Alfred feels like floating.

He couldn't see. His eyes were closed, either he couldn't open them or he couldn't feel it. He tried to move his arms but something making him exhausted and weak. His mind became unclear with heavy thought. Everything is filled with pure darkness, floating in the middle of nowhere.

He felt acceptance to give in the darkness. He figured this is where he should go for all his life set as a punishment for his sin. The warmth begins to fade as the cold chill down his body. The darkness begins to claw in, grabbing his hands, feet, and neck. Trying to cloth him into the deeper pit.

Alfred didn't fight back, he let them. He didn't care anymore, he has finally given up. No one would care about him anymore.

"No, child. Not yet…"

The darkness screamed as the light shed across the area, leaving Alfred alone in the middle of the gleaming light. Warmth light fill all over him, making his eyes open. He blinked. He felt his strength regain and his mind clear.

He looks around, everything is pure white. He still floating and feeling something is missing. He looks down.

He is butt naked.

He would have his face turn blush but he didn't care. All he wants to know is that…

...why didn't the darkness take him away?

"Because you are not a type of person who creates a fault of your own." said a voice, with a strong determination voice.

A strong light blinded him as he raises his arms to block the light. As it dims the light, he slowly lowers his arms and he began to widen his eyes and his jaw lower slowly in awe.

Standing before him was a large giant golden bird cloth with glowing in gold shimmer. He can't see the details of the bird's body because of transparent form but he can see through the bird's eyes. Its eyes are the color of the dawn and a mix of blue sky. It reminds him of a beautiful sunrise. That beauty of the bird is so magnificent as Alfred noted his thought.

The giant eagle chuckled. "Why thank you, child."

Alfred bluffed. Can he read his thought?

The giant eagle smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am. After all…"

"...who can say in the light of the dawn that I saved the human to become the skies?"

Alfred gasped. He remembered his mother who once told him in his younger day that long, long time ago before Phoenixian founded the land, there a terrible war fight against between the countries. The history is sketchy but there was the race called 'human' who cause the war. Hundred of thousand of the human population was lost.

Then, there was a magnificent bird came out of nowhere had cried in anger told the human to stop the bloody war. The giant bird casts the evil human who has the darkness in their heart to have perished while pure heart human was lived and saved. He gave human two options. Live as a human who has very short live by the terrible disease or live as a bird with longevity but bare a chick on both genders. So, human decided to live another day and give up their human race. Eagle change their figure but remind them that they are still human in heart and never fear who you are. That's how avian has made.

Alfred has met a bird, no, his ancestor who give all his life to human to become avian. This bird is a God.

The Eagle just laughed. Alfred confused why the eagle laughed.

Eagle smiled and shook his head. "I am flutter you call me a God but I am going to against that idea of me a God isn't right for me to call that. I am merely a spirit. Mind you, I was once a regular bird."

Alfred tilted his head. How does a giant eagle was once a normal bird?

The Eagle sadly smiled. "It is a long story. That is for another time." He looks directly through the eyes of Alfred's. "Tell me, why are you giving your life away?"

Alfred's heart suddenly felt hurt. Why would he? He had tried to call his mental communication to his family many times. He didn't mean to betray them. He was being forced. He had tried turned away from...from… Alfred grips his head and tried to remember.

"Your memories are missing," Eagle said.

Alfred looks up to Eagle at an alarming rate. The Eagle nodded in grim.

"You have been imprisoned for 500 years, child. Your heart able to remember what you hold your desires and truth but your mind of memories doesn't." Eagle told him.

Alfred felt dishearten. He had lost his memories. He tried to recall his childhood memories but there are very few.

"I wouldn't say you lost your memories. I said your memories are missing."

Alfred gazed up to Eagle. How can he gain his memories back?

"You can gain your memories back by getting your family to trust you again," Eagle said.

Alfred shook his head in remorse. He had tried several times to call his parents. None of them respond. He knew he had broken their trust and his promise. Alfred's eyes blurred with tears. He quickly shut his eyes before reopening them. He felt a soft tickle on his back and glanced at him who pat him.

Eagle patted Alfred for comfort. "I know you didn't do it and you want to prove your family that you are innocent. Look at me, child." Alfred look up, feeling drained. "You will able to regain their trust again, however, it will be difficult. Here you must know my suggestion, so pay attention and wipe your tears, my little eaglet."

Alfred rubbed his eyes clean before looking him up.

Eagle lower his head to meet his eyes to Alfred's. "First thing to do: Don't speak of the past. Wait until you gain enough their trust, yes?"

Alfred nodded. Eagle pleased to see and then move on. "Second, if their words hurt you, don't let it get you. Even the truth is harsh but you need to overcome."

Alfred closed his eyes. Oooh, of course, there will be a harsh conversation between him and his family.

"And finally," Eagle paused as Alfred open his eyes. "Love them, Alfred. No matter much how they speak ill of you. They are still your family in blood. A mother who cherish and give birth to you. A father who proud of his kins. A brother who love and protect each other. Uncles who watch and teaches his kins how to hunt and wisdom."

Alfred let out his tears. He loves them alright. It is so hard to prove them that he really cares. Without his voice, it makes it even harder. How can he prove it to them that he is really innocent if he can't talk? His voice is damaged. It would be hurt to speak.

"Have your brother link telepathy to him," Eagle told him. Alfred wide his eyes and rapidly shook his head in decline. "You have to, Alfred. He is your twin brother. Twin sibling has a special ability to communicate in their mind. You need have him to hear your word." Eagle felt Alfred's soul is about to return his body. "You must go now."

Alfred felt scared to meet his brother again. He already has enough hurtful and shame in his life. What more will he get?

"You will be fine, Alfred." Eagle softly spoke. Alfred stares at him as his body started to transparent. "You will able to prove them that you are innocent. Go." And Alfred disappeared.

Eagle gazed up the endless white sky. "The rest is up to you, Yao."

The Eagle started to dissolved, then everything turns into dark.

 **xxxx xxxx**

Yao had been watching the conversation between the Great Eagle and Alfred. He was aware of Alfred's missing memories.

Someone messes with Alfred's memories. Yao can sense the memories is there but it barrier by unknown magic. It does not belong to the same trace who mess Alfred's memories. It puzzled Yao quite often today.

Yao sighed, "Alright, Great Eagle. Time for me to pick him up." He raises his hands in a golden glow, pick up the soul he needs to speak.

He can sense quite interesting emotions: Annoying and embarrassment. Yao looks amused and he has a good guess who hassle on the poor soul.

He chuckled and drag his hard with a light purplish rope that attaches a large orb before it took shape. The soul orb becomes a person Yao know. Matthew blinked and scan around him.

He was back again at Yao's dreamlike. He gazes on eldest Phoenixian.

"Yao, I have been meaning to ask you," Matthew said.

Yao nodded. "You are going to asks me what's going on in Alfred's prison." The blond avian confirmed. Yao sighed, "Sadly, Alfred's memories are missing."

Matthew widened in shock. "What?! Are they gone?!"

The elder Phoenixian shook his head. "Thankfully, no. It still there but it held by Alfred's emotions."

"His emotions?"

Yao gazes on Matthew. "The only way is you are willing to give Alfred a chance and build up the connection between you and your family to Alfred. It can bring his memories back."

Matthew exhaled. Well, there is no way he can ask Alfred about his involvement at the prison or how he got a Golden Feather. Speaking of feather…

"What about the Golden Feather that Alfred gave me?" he asked.

"Keep it until he is awake. He didn't realize he made a wish so he accidentally activated. Sure, he is supposed to give you because it meant to yours. However, since he activated it meaning it still belongs to Alfred whatever he wishes it." he said.

Matthew has been hesitant getting his trust toward Alfred. He doesn't know how to handle this situation. It has been 500 years and Alfred trapped in that terrible prison for so long. Matthew guessed this is the time need to move on.

"I see you decide to give Alfred a chance." Matthew glance at Yao and nodded.

"I have no choice so…" Matthew muttered. "I-I really don't want to trust him again after all the things he hurts me and my family but…" He raises his hand to his heart like it choking him.

"...I will have to see if he is worth for me to trust him."

Yao stood thinking quietly. He certainly didn't want Matthew to make his brother worsen. Alfred is in depression and needs a friend or someone to be there with him. One wrong move, it can lead Alfred to his own death. He needs to inform him.

"Another thing I must tell you while you plan to take a progress getting your brother's memories back." Matthew looked up."You must aren't insulted your brother."

Matthew raises his eyebrows. "Why should I?"

"Your brother is in depression." Yao gave Matthew a severe honest expression. Matthew knew this is serious."One painful insult that goes your brother to death and leads your home without Spring. I want you to be aware of your action before you make a mistake."

Matthew acknowledged him. "I understand." He inhaled before let out. "I am going to giving Alfred a chance but I can't promise."

The elder Phoenixian smiled. "Alright. One last thing before I send you back." Matthew tilted at him. "I need you connect your brother's telepathy since he cannot talk due the damage to his throat."

The blond avian nodded as Yao decides to send him back.

"It time for me to send you back." He let his hand out and snapped. Matthew's body becomes transparent before starting to dissolve. Yao smirked.

"Don't think I heard your mate making a love out of you, Aru!"

Last thing Yao heard, Matthew just groaned.

 **xxxx xxxx**

Alfred creaked his eyes open, winced the sunlight gaze. He groaned when the pain strikes through his body. Everything hurts. His chest, right arm, legs and right wing. He tried to make comfortable position but it making worse so he stopped moving. It took a few minutes to register his brain that he is laying on his soft bed with a bunch of pillows on his right side for support. He notices he was wearing a clean plain blue shirt with white pant. He looks around the room and notices some sense of nostalgia.

"You are awake."

Alfred slowly turned. He saw his brother holding a bowl with hot water along a small towel. Matthew blankly gazes at him before he set the how to bowl on the desk.

The two of them stay silent. Alfred couldn't speak because of his damaged voice.

"I never thought I would see you again. Exceptionally you burned Papa's business restaurant." Matthew broke the silence.

Alfred deeply felt guilty. He knew he was the one who did but didn't plan to burn his father's business. He was forced.

"Did you know you activated the Golden Feather a wish?" Matthew questioned.

Alfred wide eyes at his brother. He quickly shook his head. No, this wish supposes to be active from his brother only. He wants to give Golden Feather to brother only. Not him! How did he active…?

Then his memory came in.

He remembered he was crying and dying. He remembered he wish to have a second chance after all the things he did in the past and betrayed his family.

Alfred slowly looks up his brother, who nodded and not looking at him. Alfred slowly glances on the floor. So, he did achieve the Golden Feather. He avoids speaking a wish but didn't know there a thought that can act if he wishes, which he did.

Matthew sighed. He dumped his towel dried and place on his brother's forehead.

"So, a second chance, huh?" Alfred avoids looking at his brother's eyes, felt embarrassment and shame. "I have to wonder. What changed your mind?" Matthew demanded.

Alfred bit his lip. What changed his mind he wonders? He knows he wants his family's forgiveness but what else? Oh right. To proves he is innocent. But he didn't have proof because of his memories are missing.

"I let this as an excuse because you can't answer or rather you _can't_ talk." Matthew paused. "Plus, Yao had told me you cannot remember the past because your memories missing."

Alfred glanced his brother in surprise. How does Yao know that his memories are missing?

"Yao dragged me into the dream link after you activate Golden Feather. He went to check your desire and mind. You can guess what went on for your wish." Matthew told him. Alfred looks down.

"I will allow you to have a chance second." Alfred looks hopeful. Matthew hand up in a pause. "But, you are going to have me prove it to me you are worthy enough for me to trust you." Alfred nodded.

"Plus, I do not trust you, nor I will allow to call you my brother," Matthew said coldly.

That words struck through Alfred's heart. It hurt enough to hear his brother to say those harsh word. Matthew made it clear he will not giving him a time of day to catch up. Alfred will have to regain his brother's trust.

The problem is: Can he ask his brother for telepathy? Knowing his disadvantage of speaking, telepathy is the only way to communicate but that will invade his brother's private thought.

Alfred bit his lip and sighed. He didn't have a choice. He uses his good hand a wave to get his brother's attention. Matthew looks at him wavy. Alfred points to head and to his brother's head. Matthew titled and narrow his eyes in confusion, then realized what his brother points out. He completely forgot about his brother's disability.

"You want me to open my telepathy to you." Alfred nodded. Matthew thought about it then he decided. "Alright, I will allow opening my telepathy to you, however,..." Matthew glared at him, "If I sense you invade my private thought, I will close you off immediately. I will ignore you having a conversion, is that clear?" Alfred quickly nodded.

Matthew held his breath and his eyes closed before exhaled. He went into his mind. He unlocks the connection between him and Alfred. He also sensed something influences his emotion, possibly from his brother. Matthew avoids the emotional connection with his brother.

He isn't ready to fully connect with him.

Matthew opened his eyes and lay on his brother. "There. I should able to hear you but be aware I can still push you out."

Alfred felt glad that he connected his brother. He wants to reach out to him. He telepathy to him.

" _Mattie-"_

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me that." Matthew spoke, in venom. Alfred froze. "You don't have a right to call me my nickname. You may have a second chance but you have broken my trust and my heart. You also broke my perspective on you as my brother. So, please…"

"...Don't call me that anymore, Jones." He turned away from his brother and walked away out of the room. Matthew closed the door.

Alfred just lay there, staring at the door that his brother departed.

It hurts.

It hurts to see his brother isn't loving kind avian to him anymore. His warmth to comfort him is gone. He felt it too cold from his brother's connection.

It is because he broke his brother's trust.

Alfred cried in silence.

 **Author's Note**

 **New Year had finally ended! Welcome to 2018!~**

 **I am going have a hard time to write the next chapter since I had been struggle with this chapter and it seems a bit rush. I know how to lead it but the question is how to start. I am going to take a break and let me have brainstorming. I would write down a notes and along other things I need to add. The chapter isn't going to post very quickly, so be patience when I get through it. I might focus on my other story 'Hetalia: Guardian of the 50 States' but I prefer to focus on 'Bonds' before I get lost. Plus, I have do not have Beta to help me out so far that I have been suggest about that.**

 **There a hint about this chapter about** **'Hetalia: Guardian of the 50 States' but this is a different alternate universe. So, it does not relate connection to** **'Hetalia: Guardian of the 50 States'. My mind has been getting different ideas.**

 **Any grammar mistakes or spelling error let me know. Leave a comment and enjoy reading and wish you take care this new year!**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I apologize this isn't a chapter but giving you a head up. I had been gone for too long and been busy at university to do arts, projects, and guh...essay(Had to do it).

I am aware of how many people love this story and I would like to say thank you for cherishing my story. I am sure you guys enjoy it or would love to have some questions for me. Any questions would be nice to send it to me but I would have to hold it off until my semester end. It won't be long because it will soon end in the second week of May. Both AO3 and FF are still up and will not be abandon or remove. **Bonds** and **Hetalia: Guardians of the 50 States** are still up and proceed and there will be editing some chapters I need to work on but I will get back into it after semester end. I still have no beta so anyone volunteer being my beta, please send me a message.

That being said, I had some bunny plot and some idea are okay except one I really like to get into it but I have been daydreaming. Lol

Here an idea:

Arthur wandering around the old house being forced a dare by his mischief friends. Irritating, he went into the old house, fear there might be monsters or wicked ghost in the haunted house. He searches around the living room, cups were scatter everywhere around the table, some portraits either ruined or fade, some furniture were rotten or decked. There is one particular thing that stood out, a plushie. He found a plushie that left a dist on the old ruin sofa. He picked it up and giving a plushie a glance.

A plushie is a small toy that would be the size of a rabbit. It has a round face with plastic glasses on it, the smile seems forced, blue eyes stare up but something that Arthur noticed, sadness. A plushie has some kind of royal blue and purple clothes. A blue long coat over a purple formal vest with a white shirt inside, and has a long blue pant with black dress shoes. A small fluffy fake wings and tail on it back.

Arthur imagines this plushie is an Avian race that been told generation to generation. It an extinct race so long ago in the ancient times. But history was lost forever and no one knows what became of them.

"For thousands of years, I thought no one would come here anymore..." a voice, male, spoke in a whisper.

Arthur jumped in fright and dropped a plushie, rise his flashlight to look around. "Who is there?!"

A chuckled heard. Arthur can tell behind the laugh, it seems dull. He had to wonder what kind of person that makes him so empty.

"Well, you just drop me there. Sorry, I spook ya."

Arthur froze. He slowly looks down where he dropped.

A plushie came alive, it stood up and dist it away it coat from dirt. Wings spread, tail wag, and it looks up to a person who picked him up. It smiles at him.

"Again, I apologize I scare you." It bows to him gracefully. "My name is Alfred F. Jones, what is yours?"

Arthur just stares, dropped his flashlight in a thud, bluffing.

Universe - Cardverse (Has elemental magic and physical attack)

Timeline - Ancient(Flashback) and Modern Day Era

Pairing - Main AmeEng, Finland and Sweden as Matthew and Alfred's bio parents, CanPus, GerIta, JapGre

No title had been set yet but ya get the gist of it what I am going to do. I want to post the new story but I have two stories to focus on and can't get my stories left out too many. So I leave it here and tell me what do you think. Should I post it up or leave it and save it for later?

I will remove once the new chapter is up. Until then, see ya in May!

 *****UPDATE*** Aug 28 2019*****

Alright, I got a bad new. My Mac has finally meet it end. Well, it good while it last and brought it waaaay back in 2011.

*Sigh* Reason why I haven't update on May because my Mac's wifi drive no longer working and had to use a cable as old fashion way. Had to do other stuffs like upcoming classes, had injured left foot(couldn't walk for two freaking weeks!), car issues(oil refill and old battery replace), cleaning all the stuffs in the house(mom got hers the worst). Yup, my old Mac with dead wifi and now glitches... it going to be dead of me. Basically, I can't even type my story and I already had finish chapter 7 and chapter 8 only halfway done. Thankfully, both are in Google drive(thank goodness) and along other stuffs I have.

I am typing this because I am using my campus's computers to let you know ahead. Since my classes already had start this week and will be busy. Don't worry about me not going on FF often. I am still here and reading anywhere I go. I would have to use my old ipad(not my favorite tech to use) to type the story or using campus's computer(which only on break time before my class start).

Already, I will get a new Mac possibly in two or three months depend how much I have saved. I am aware how expensive they are and guh can't be helped that I am more as a Mac user than Window user.

I would like to apologize for this terrible timing. Thank you for your time.


End file.
